Radio Silence
by KeyKnows
Summary: Cae de rodillas al piso y la sonrisa sigue en su rostro y hay lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y no siente nada. ¿Por qué ellos sienten tanto? *Villain!Saitama*


_Este fanfic fue escrito como parte del Fanfic Challenge del grupo de Facebook Naruto All Project, el reto de esta semana consiste en escribir un fanfic inspirados en un color, así que pues yo escribí esto :v_

 _Fandom: One Punch Man_

 _Genero: Gen_

 _Clasificación: T_

 _Color: Negro_

 _Advertencias: Violencia explicita_

 _¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

 **Radio Silence**

Para cuando el polvo se asienta hay una parte de él, pequeña e ingenua, que espera por ver algo _diferente_. No está muy seguro de qué exactamente le gustaría ver pero esa minúscula parte de sí mismo le dice que es algo que vale la pena.

Para cuando el polvo se asienta y contempla lo que ha dejado atrás, suspira. El aliento se escapa de sus labios sin ganas, sin fuerza, es el mismo suspiro que siempre suelta, la misma decepción que se anida en su pecho, el mismo vacío que lo consume desde dentro.

No hay nada a la vista una vez el polvo se asienta, sólo puede ver el bien marcado camino que la fuerza de su golpe dejó en el piso, y ese es el único vestigio de que algo ocurrió ahí, ni siquiera hay un cuerpo para evidenciar que acaba de matar a alguien, no hay sangre, ni restos, pedazos del llamado héroe que osó retarlo. No hay nada.

La pequeña parte de él que le susurró seductora al oído que esperara por algo diferente yace ahora silenciosa en el medio de esa nada. Observa el paraje desolado, los escombros de todos los edificios que destruyó sin proponérselo, la ciudad que a su alrededor se cae a pedazos, sacudida por la onda de choque de su golpe.

Desvía la mirada de tal vista, asqueado por lo similar que es a tantas otras en su memoria y camina para alejarse de ahí. Le gustaría decir que está enojado, indignado porque su mente lo haya hecho anhelar por algo distinto, fúrico porque una vez más se halla con el mismo escenario yermo que es un reflejo de su propia alma, pero en realidad lo que siente es apenas un pequeño descontento.

Camina, se retira sin prisas del lugar aunque sabe que pronto llegaran otros héroes a clamar su sed de venganza, a profesarle a gritos desventura, a asegurarle con una convicción que sólo el coraje del heroísmo puede conferir, que pronto el muerto va a ser él: Que pronto tendrá la batalla que tanto anhela. Sabe que no es así.

* * *

Hoy otro héroe ha venido a retarlo, le dice algo acerca de la justicia y la protección del indefenso, le habla con gallardía sobre valores que no entiende, ya no, y le asegura que sus días de fechorías han acabado.

Escucha sólo la mitad del discurso que ya conoce, prefiere usar su tiempo para pensar en lo que debe comprar para la cena de esta noche. Da un paso, preparándose para irse y dejar al héroe hablando solo. Se detiene.

El héroe se calló en cuanto percibió que se había movido y toda su postura, antes airosa y noble, se ha transformado. Alzó los puños poniéndose en guardia, separó sus piernas, sus labios formaron una delgada línea y sus ojos…

Saitama se detiene y lo mira. No entiende por qué el héroe frente a él se ve así, no entiende porque los héroes que ha matado se ven así.

Da un paso al frente, la tensión en el otro es palpable, de pronto el ambiente se impregna con el inconfundible aroma del miedo y el lozano héroe se ha convertido en sólo un hombre.

Pero su mirada no cambia, Saitama nota mientras continúa caminando al frente, y aunque sus ojos se han oscurecido por la sombra del miedo el héroe lo sigue mirando con desprecio, con firmeza, convencido de que la verdad, la justicia, quizás Dios, lo harán ganar esta batalla.

Lo odia. Lo odia, lo odia, lo odia, lo odia lo odia lo odia loodialoodialoodialoodialoodialoodialoodialoodia…

Odia la forma en que este héroe, todos los que lo han precedido y todos lo que le seguirán pueden verse así, como si pararse frente a él y gritarle, acusarlo, molestarlo valiera la pena. Como si estuvieran haciendo la diferencia, como si su sacrificio, porque nadie puede ser lo bastante estúpido como para realmente creer que pueden ganarle, como si su sacrificio tuviera valor. Como si su vida tuviera _valor_.

Odia la forma en que sus mejillas se encienden mientras le gritan, las exclamaciones que los dejan roncos, los movimientos bruscos de sus manos y su mirada, su maldita mirada llena de _brillo_ y _vida_.

Odia sobre todo la forma en que pelean una vez se ha cansado de ellos. Odia sus inútiles golpes, sus miserables intentos por sobrevivir, la desesperación con que se retuercen entre sus manos.

Como el héroe de hoy. Saitama no está seguro de en qué momento lo agarró por el cuello con una mano y lo alzó del piso. El héroe patalea, violento, iracundo, desesperado y le dice con la voz estrangulada que no se saldrá con la suya, que alguien va a detenerlo.

A Saitama le gustaría creerle, pero sabe que todos los héroes estas llenos de promesas vacías así que aprieta. Aprieta fuerte pero no tan fuerte como para romperle el cuello. La falta de oxígeno sólo hace que el héroe se mueva con aún más empeño, sólo hace que sus ojos se enciendan con más pasión y Saitama no lo entiende.

No lo entiende. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?¿Porqué?¿Porqué?¿porqué?¿porqué¿porquéporquéporquéporquéporquéporquéporqué…

¿Por qué quiere vivir?

¿Por qué su mirada está llena de vida aún al borde de la muerte?

¿Por qué le encuentra sentido a su sacrificio?

¿Por qué…?

—…sientes tanto?

Saitama no se da cuenta que está hablando en voz alta, el mundo a su alrededor ha perdido toda su relevancia, sólo existen él, este héroe y su mirada brillante.

Y no es justo. No es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo no es justo no es justonoesjustonoesjustonoesjustonoesjustonoesjustonoesjusto…

Cuando escucha el crujido del cuello del héroe no está seguro de si lo mató la falta de aire o lo hizo el cuello roto.

Deja caer el cuerpo y lo contempla.

Hay una parte de él, pequeña, que le dice que observe el cuerpo con atención, que tal vez, quizás, encuentre algo _diferente_ en esta escena.

Hace tiempo, hace mucho tiempo habría sentido algo similar a la culpa. Hace aún más tiempo habría sentido arrepentimiento.

Hoy sólo se siente ligeramente irritado con todo esto.

Pisa el cuerpo, en el estómago. Lo hace una, dos, tres veces, cada vez con más fuerza hasta que el cadáver se convierte en una irreconocible pulpa de sangre y huesos.

Tiene la respiración agitada y hay una sonrisa vacía en su rostro. No se da cuenta de ninguna de estas cosas, simplemente sigue pisoteando lo que queda del cuerpo, lo hace por mucho, mucho rato.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando al fin se detiene y en el piso sólo hay una mancha roja.

Cae de rodillas al piso y la sonrisa sigue en su rostro y hay lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y _no siente nada_.

Contempla la mancha en el piso y la pequeña parte de él que lo invitaba a esperar algo distinto permanece en silencio.

El mundo a su alrededor está en silencio, el mundo dentro de él está en silencio y si cierra los ojos y observa el espeso negro tras sus parpados puede imaginar que está muerto.

En cierta forma ya lo está.

* * *

 _Ahí lo tienen amigos, los retos de escritura siempre sacan lo más cliché de mi jaja :'v_

 _Tenía ganas de escribir más de OPM y este reto me dio la oportunidad, a demás de que me dio chance de meterle mano a villian!Saitama, o sea, no quedó precisamente muy bien el fic xD pero lo importante es escribir :v_

 _Espero lo hayan disfrutado ¡Gracias por leer, todos los comentarios son altamente apreciados!_


End file.
